Nightworld
by Inume16
Summary: This story came into my mind after I watched underworld. Stella is a 20 yr old vamp who befriends a wolf/vamp hybrid whose sided with the wolves, the two sides start to fight, but friendship prevails in the end. Maybecome M rated later.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Rant, Intro, and Life**

We've all heard the same stories growing up. Stories about fairies, gryffons, dragons, mermaides, and peter pan. But perhaps two of the most famous stories, or mythological creatures, are those who stalk the night…those of the moon. The beast in human form and the demon in human skin. I'm talking, of course, about the werewolf and vampire, two very fearsome and dark figures of ancient lore, said to fight the other on site… the two can not get along, one is hot the other cold, one fire the other ice, one sun the other night, one life and the other death. Even though they fight everytime they see each other, the world would be terribly out of balance if one of these species were to drop off the face of the earth. Like the sun and moon, both are needed for a perfectly balanced planet. But do any of us really believe in myths? Or do our childish fantasies of meeting these frightening creatures die as we age?

Even as a child, I have never believed in myths. To me it was sillly to believe in something that was born from the dark yet creative imagination of some person who existed and died centuries ago. A race of beings who change into wolves at night or when threatened? A secret world of beings who feed on blood to survive? It's nothing more than an imagination run wild. Or so I thought. Like I said, I never believed in that secret world…until I became a part of it. Maybe I should introduce myself. My name is Stella "Cat" Marie Watson and at the tender age of fourteen I went through the painful, unmentionable, unforgettable, unbelieveable, serious, and frightening change from ordinary/average/boring human to brave/bold/strong/fast/extra ordinary vampire. To say I thought I had become a cartoon character is an understatement. My totally normal yet slightly boring life suddenly became very interesting and frightening. I was now a creature of the dark, feared by many who believed, worshiped by those who were night goers or clueless, and hated by those who were of the other myth…and I was totally scared. Over night my eyes had gone from a beautiful jade green to a dark blue, which I didn't mind at all. I got a tutor too…not like for math or science or anything like that but for vampire…yea, come to find out each new vampire is paired with a tutor, although most call them mentors. They teach us the ways of the vampire, give us the rules of being one, and tell us what is myth and what is not about us. Cool right? Anyways, like the legends I had fangs (which took a long time to get used to), and like in a few old movies and some very creative and/or weird fanfictions I had claws…but they only came out when I was fighting or very angry. I also learned to fly like Lestat in Queen of the Damned. I can also read minds like Edward in Twilight. I also learned that all vampires have the same basic abilities: super strength, super speed, super senses, and we could put humans into a trance…how cool is that?We can't go into a humans home without being invited in first…but after the first time we're invited in we can go in anytime we want, we just have to be invited in the first time…which kinda sucks but I'm okay with it.

My vampire tutor also told me that every vampire gets one special gift and I was one of the lucky few who could read minds, saweeet! He also told me our hair grows fast, we heal from wounds quickly, garlick, crosses, and silver dosen't harm us like the movies and books fool humans into thinking. He went on to explain that if two vampires have a child, that child would be a normal human until between the ages of fourteen and sixteen where they would go through the change and age until the physical appearance of twenty-four. But if a vampire bites a human and changes them, the human will forever remain at the age they were bitten. He also said that unlike in Twilight we do not sparkle in the sun, we do not have to drink blood constantly, we are not pale white, we can have children, and we do not have gold eyes. Our eyes are like any humans, different colors (mine are blue and my tutors were a lovely shade of green) but they do go red when we need blood. When they are not red we can eat like a normal human, which I totally love since I really didn't want to give up my double meat, double cheese, double backon cheese burgers and soda. We can also go out in the sun but was have to have a special pendent on or we go BOOM! Only thing Twilight was right about was the rivalry with the wolves and the unability to sleep at all. With that said…it's time to begin my life story.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Memory and Meeting**

I remember it like it was yesterday, the day my life changed forever. I sighed as I stared at the stars, I always did this…specially on this day. You're probably asking what I'm talking about. Well, I'm currently sitting on the metal railing that surrounds a Safe Auto billboard, a good 150 ft off the ground. I loved to sit up here and stare at the stars, it helps me think and I feel so at peace…minus the honking horns, screaming people, blinding lights, and sirens that make up New York City. Tonight was both a happy and sad night. Happy because it was my twentieth birthday, but sad because it made me think of my fourteenth birthday. As the gentle breeze blew my hair around my head I relived that night, playing it like an old movie in my head.

_I woke up early, like around four in the morning. I tried to go back to sleep but couldn't so I got dressed, took my hair down, brushed it, and pulled it back into a low ponytail, and went downstairs into the kitchen to get some breakfast. Today was Saturday August 4__th__, so I didn't have to go to school for a few months. It was also my fourteenth birthday and for some reason I was excited beyond all belief. Last night I dreamed I was an assassin and had just killed all the members of a local gang, the same gang that took my parents from me when I was ten. I was sent to live with my aunt Mariette and her husband Lanthro, they were wonderful people. My aunt and dad were twins so in a way she reminds me of him. I finished my breakfast, washed the dishes, put them away, and went to the living room to watch Ghost Hunters International. After a few minutes I was running to the bathroom where I threw up violently in the toilet, good thing I pulled my hair back this morning. My aunt came in and kneeled beside me._

"_Hunny, are you alright?" She asked in that motherly tone that I loved so much. I had the feeling that I should tell her everything, so I did. I told her about my dream, gave her all the details. I told her about waking up early, fixing something to eat, washing and putting away the dishes, watching Ghost Hunters, throwing up, and how after all that I was still excited for some unknown reason. She didn't speak while I was talking, instead she just watched me with a curious gaze and nodded. Once I was done speaking she smiled. Lanthro walked in and she asked him to "please get the book" and meet us down stairs. She helped me down the stairs and sat me on the couch, my uncle came down and sat on my left as my aunt sat on my right. My uncle placed the big, black, leather bound and gold embroideried book in my lap and my aunt opened it. As she turned the pages, which looked ancient, she told me the history of our family…a history I had never heard before. As she turned to the last page I saw a group photo of her, my uncle, my mom, and my dad. I gently traced the faces and clothes of my parents, I missed them so much and it almost hurt to look at their smiling, happy faces. She told me things about them that I never knew. Finally she closed the book and my uncle placed it on the table. My aunt gripped my shoulders and made me look at her. _

"_Hunny, you're not going to believe what I'm about to tell you but I swear on the moon that it's true. Everyone in that book is, or was, a vampire. It's in your blood." She just stared at me as my brain absorbed what I had just heard. When it finally sank in I began screaming and crying. Both my uncle and aung wrapped their arms around me and held me until my temper was calmed, my screams stopped, and my crying had slowed to a quiet sniffling. They explained things to me and once I knew more about this new world I was entering into I was okay. They called a guy over and told me he would be my tutor. His name was Vladimier Johnson and he was so nice. He took things slow so I had time to get used to one thing before moving on to the next, he never rushed, and didn't mind going slow. He did laugh when, one day during my flying lessons, I ran into a building. When I finally made it to the roof I started laughing with him. He aslo taught me how to disalarm stores, or just sneak into the stores without setting off the alarm system. We took books and CD's and the police could never find out who the theives were._

_My aunt and uncle knew but they didn't care. They said it was just a phase that most young vampires go through so they were okay with it. I eventually grew out of stealing books and CD's and started stealing designer clothes from Hot Topic and shoes and boots._

I was brought out of my memory by a growl from below. I looked down and saw a wolf looking up at me, she had soft brown eyes and long black hair with one red streak on the right side of her face. She growled once more before a guy, another wolf, grabbed her arm. "Come on diane, she's not worth it." She growled with a nod and, tearing her eyes from mine, walked off with him. I sighed and leaned back against the billboard. One thing I loved, as long as I wasn't attacking anyone or picking a fight with them, the wolves pretty much left me alone. Smart dogs…I chuckled to myself and stared at the moon. It was about eleven o'clock so the sun wouldn't rise for a while, but I had my pendent in my pocket for when it did. The wind had died down and my aunt and uncle had agreed to let me stay on my oen all night with no check-ins or spying. I had finished my lessones at the age of fifteen so my tutor had left to go help other young vampires. I pulled my backpack off and took out my new mp3 I had taken about an hour ago. I put my backpack back on and put my earbuds in. I tunred it up to max volume and layed down on the railing. I closed my eyes as Bodies blared through the tiny speakers and into my ears. I had my hair done a few hours ago. I had it cut from the middle of my back to my shoulders and changed it from a light sandy brown to a dark mahogony with light caramel highlights. I aslo colored the tips a light red. Vampires may not be pale white but we do have slightly tanned skin, just enough to blend in with humans. To the wolves we smelled like the most sickly sweet thing on earth, sweeter then the Cullens smell to the wolves in Twilight. To us the wolves smelled like wet dogs covered in rotten eggs…but to humans we both smelled pleasant, inviting, safe. I sighed again, humans could be so naiive…it's almost shameful to think I used to be one.

I heard another growl below me and looked down. To my surprise I was met with a very bright pair of green eyes. The young woman was neither a wolf nor a vampire, but a hybrid of the two. She had red hair with bronze colored highlights and was dressed like she was going to a punk rock concert. We stared at the other for a few minutes, I didn't know hybrids existed until I met her a few years ago. We had a weird understanding of the other. "What ya doin' blood breath?" She whispered in a way humans wouldn't have been able to hear. I sat up and gave a slight motion of my head. She jumped and grabbed the pole and climbed up to sit beside me. "I was just star gazing and remembering the day I changed." I replied as I traced the big dipper with my eyes. "Must have been a very confusing day." She replied in a tone that implied she understood.

It was so easy to talk with her. Even though she was on the wolves' side we never fought and we had a sort of friendship. Her name was Samantha Anne Johnson but I usually called her "Puppy", "Flea Bag", or "Howler" but always in a teasing way. Somehow, no matter where I was, she always found me and we would end up going to her favorite store, stealing a few things, hitting up the latest movies, then going our separate ways. She was cool, we never argued, and if something was bothering me she would leave me alone and let me think but she was always beside me when I was ready to talk. Tonight, however, there was a dark emotion hidden behind those bright green orbs and I knew she needed to talk about it. "Sammy?" she looked at me.

"Yea?" she asked.

"Is everything okay?" she sighed and looked at the stars.

"The wolves found out I was hanging with a vampire and they don't like it so they started talking about war." They what? I couldn't believe it! I had to tell my aunt and uncle. I jumped to my feet and grabbed her hand. Since I would often fly with her to show her what it was like she knew when we were about to fly and would relax and hang on. I took off to my house and went in, she stayed close to me since this was the first time she had ever been to my house or met my family. "Aunty, Uncle. Can you come out here? We have a small situation." They came out but stopped when they saw Sam and went on the defensive. I quickly explained to them who she was, what she was, what side she was on (which didn't really help…), and that she was my friend. They relaxed some then asked me what the situation I had mentioned was. "The wolves found out Sam was friends with a vampire, I.E. me, and now they are talking about war because they don't like it." My uncle immediately started making calls, calling an emergency meeting of our whole clan, and every other clan.

Deep in my gut I got the feeling that this was not a good sign. Something bad was about to go down and somehow it was my fault.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**__**: War Cancelled & Negotiations**_

"**So what do we do?" I asked as I paced back and forth in the middle of the living room. Uncle Lanthro tried to calm me down but my nerves could not be calmed. My aunt sat on the couch, watching me helplessly as I paced. Samantha was in the faded red arm-char, her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. I knew she blamed herself buy I was the one to blame. I had saved her life all those years ago, I had earned her trust and respect, and I had become her friend.**

"**We ban together and fight, Stella." Aunt Mariette said calmly. I growled and Sammy flinched. She was on our enemy's side but I swore I'd never raise a hand or weapon to her…now I had to fight her. I began to wonder if we could hide her, keep her safe and out of the way. Would that work? Would they find her? I remembered an old story my mom told me once, about tunnels, caverns, which ran in a maze or labyrinth under the city. Would she be safe there? How long would the war last? If it lasted too long, how would she get the food and water she needed? And what about bathing and clothes?**

**Sometime during my inner questioning I had stopped pacing and now stood looking out the window at the rain that had started pouring down a little while ago. Samantha's phone rang and the four of us looked at each other. My uncle nodded to her and she answered it. She listened for a few minutes before saying goodbye and hanging up. She looked more upset than before, if that was possible. "What did they say child?" Uncle Lanthro asked as he stood and walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "The leader of the strongest wolf clan said that the wolves would call off the war on one condition." She said, shaking so bad I thought she'd have a stroke. **

**We waited for her to continue but she didn't. "What's the condition Samantha?" Aunt Mariette asked as she, too, walked over and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Stella must marry his eldest son, Jason." Mariette and Lanthro looked at me with different expressions. Mariette looked majorly sad and worried, Lanthro looked pissed and murderous, and Sam…she started crying, saying "I'm sorry" over and over. I could feel my body go cold, numb, and pale. I heard myself saying "W-what?" and my aunt yelling my name then everything went black. **

**I awoke in a dazed like state. I tried to sit up but was pushed back down by my aunt. "How do you feel child?" she asked in a whisper and I looked into her dark blue, kind eyes. "Confused, scared, mad, exhausted." I answered. She nodded just before a soft knock sounded from my door. As she went to get it I looked around my room. I had old oak head and footboards, pine dresser and chest, cedar desk and wardrobe, hardwood floors. My room gave off and old world, antique, western vibe and I loved it. My uncle and Sam walked in. Sam sat beside me on the bed as my uncle took the white wood chair beside my bed.**

"**Stella…I spoke with the leaders of the other vampire clans…and none of us want a war…" Lanthro said as he folded his hands in his lap and looked down. He didn't have to speak; I knew what they had decided. I felt the tears roll down my face and wondered what my parents would say. It didn't matter, I told myself, this is my clan and I'll do what it takes to protect them. "When is the wedding?" I asked, glad that my voice sounded strong. "In two weeks." Sam replied and I nodded. Mariette handed me a cup of blood and I drank it.**

**After a quick glance towards the window I grabbed my pendent and left the house. The sun would be rising in about four hours but I didn't care, I needed to see someone. I knew her parents probably already told her but I still needed to see her. People kept staring at me and I knew it was because of how I looked. Bed head, blue eyes crying, murderous scowl on my lips, hands shoved deep into my faded blue jeans, black leather jacket open to reveal a red silk tank top, and it was still raining. Like I said, I didn't care.**

**I stopped in front of a two-story house that looked like something out of the victorian era. I smiled as I opened the cast-iron gate and walked up the marble sidewalk to the old oak front door. The door opened as I was about to knock and I smiled slightly. "Come on in Stella, my folks are out." I chuckled and walked in, shutting the door behind me. I walked into the dining room and sat at the table with her. "Thal…The wolves are calling off the war…" her face lit up with a wide grin. "That's great!" I looked down at my hands, her parents didn't tell her after all. "But you're not happy…What's the catch?" I sighed and told her everything.**

**One thing Thalia Gordon was for sure was a thinker. If someone came to her with a problem she would give them a solution that gave them the result they wanted. She could come up with battle strategies that would make the enemies run away, screaming for their mommies. The longer we sat in silence the more I began to feel that there was no solution. Finally, after ten minutes, she looked up at me. "It'd be best if we met him and got to know him before the wedding." I nodded in agreement. I went to her room with her and watched her as she packed. "You go pack and I'll get us tickets. Meet me in the park when you're done." I nodded and headed back to my house. I didn't want to deal with my aunt and uncle at the moment so I flew up to my window and started packing.**

**I left a note on my pillow, asking them not to worry or follow me, and flew to the park. I found Thalia sitting beside the fountain and landed beside her. She handed me my ticket and we walked to her Camero that she had gotten for her eighteenth birthday. We put our bags into the trunk and got in. the trip to the airport was passed in silence, both of us thinking different things. We parked, got our bags, and walked to our gate. We handed our tickets to the guy standing at the gate, boarded the plane, took our seats and relaxed. "He's going to meet us at the woods on the other side of ****England****." I nodded.**

**When the plane landed we got off, got our luggage, and went to check into a hotel. We went to our room and put our bags away. "I can't believe what we…you…have to do to end the war…" Thalia said, barely above a whisper, as she sat on her bed. I walked over and sat behind her. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and pulled her back against my chest. "I don't want to do this, but I have to in order to protect those I love." I said and she sighed. We sat like that for a while in silence before I realized she had fallen asleep. I chuckled softly and moved her so she was lying beside me. I stood up and walked over to the window, I peeked out the curtain to see the sun was just starting to set. I pulled a blanket up over her and went out to explore the city and maybe buy a few things.**

**I ended up getting a tour from a real nice guy with long black hair and blue eyes. He showed me all of the tourist attractions, hot spots, and best places to shop. We laughed, talked, ate, danced, and just had fun. At the end of the tour he kissed my cheek and when I looked down he asked what was wrong. "I'm getting married in two weeks." He took my hand in his and smiled softly. "What's he like?" I looked at him and sighed. "I haven't met him yet." We talked about how lame my situation was and how he would run away with me if I wanted to.**

**We exchanged numbers and I went back to the hotel. When I walked in the room Thalia grabbed my arm and dragged me to the bed. She demanded answers and I told her everything. She seemed happy and calmed down. "Too bad he isn't the one you're supposed to marry." I laughed but then began to wonder. No one knew what he looked like, the guy I was supposed to be marrying I mean. We didn't know what he sounded like, how he acted…nothing. All we knew was that his name was Jason, he lived here in England, and he was a wolf. Who's to say that the guy I just met wasn't him? But then again it probably wasn't him…wolves tend to growl at vampires at the frist sight…I sighed.**

**We spent the rest of the night talking, writing, going over the things I bought, and playing a few card games. Once the sun rose I took her on a tour of the city, showing her everything the guy had shown me the previous evening. She smiled, laughed, and loosened up a lot. This was a side of Thalia Gordon that I had never seen before. Instead of all dark and gothy, she actually looked happy and carefree. I really need to get her out of New York more often. "Wanna go see some movies? Maybe hit a few book stores…" she suggested while we window shopped down a street that didn't have many people. "Sounds like fun!" I replied. This was a great idea. No parents, no rules, nothing but me, Thalia, and a city that we had never been to!**

**We went to a theatre and walked into a random movie. It turned out to be some kind of zombie/werewolf movie that was so corny that we laughed through it…along with a few other people. We watched it over and over and every time we got more and more people laughing at it. This happened until the whole room was laughing, then we left and went to a book store that was closed. I went to the roof, snuck in, and disabled the alarm system before unlocking and opening the front door. "And you've never been caught?" Thalia asked with crossed arms and a raised brow. "Not once." I replied as I tossed her a brand new backpack from one of the racks. We laughed as we browsed the 'New Releases' section in both the CD's and books.**

**Once our bags were full we tossed them up to the room and she went out the front door. I locked the door and enabled the alarm system. I then flew up to the vents, went to the roof, and jumped down beside her, the bags in hand. She took her bag and we headed back to the hotel, laughing. As I lay down to sleep I couldn't stop thinking about the guy I met, the one I was supposed to marry, and if they were the same guy or not. Could I learn to love a stranger? Could I live with him if I couldn't love him? Could I be happy? I needed these questions answered. I pulled the covers up and allowed my eyes to close, my mind to go blank, my body to relax, and myself to fall asleep.**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

"Stella! Stella! WAKE UP!" Thalia yelled as she yanked the blankets off of me, letting the cool morning air hit me like a ton of bricks.

I Shivered and glared at her, she rolled her eyes and pulled the curtains open to reveal bright sun shine, cloudless blue sky and busy city. She pulled me out of the bed and shoved me toward the bathroom with a handful of clothes.

"Get ready, we're meeting your fiance today…remember?" She said as she shut the door. I turned the water on and undressed while waiting for it to heat up. I got in and took my time washing up and washing my hair. I was so unbelievably nervous. After a few minutes she was pounding on the bathroom door.

"Hurry up! Your breakfast is getting cold!" she yelled through the door. I sighed and shut the water off. I wrapped my hair in a towel while drying my body off with the other. Once I was dressed I walked out and sat on the bed. I started eating as she unwrapped my hair, dryed and brushed it. Once it was brushed and pulled back into a loose pony tail and I was finished eating we left the hotel and slowly made our way to the woods on the other side of England.

We laughed, joked, and shopped along the way. After a few hours we made it and sat down on a fallen tree where we were supposed to meet my future husband.

Hours passed and he was a no show. We left and headed back to the hotel. We got back and ordered room service and changed while waiting for our dinner.

Dinner arrived, we ate and watched a few moves and she fell asleep. I was close to sleep myself when I heard my phon going off. I answerd it and saw it was from an unknown number. Being the idiot I was I opened the message and what I read made me look twice and go "oh shit."

_Message From: Unknown Name, Unknown Number_

_Message: Hey Stella, This is Jason. Sorry I wasn't there for the meet and greet but I met this amazing girl a few days ago and just can't stop thinking about her. I'm sorry but I can't go through with the arranged marriage. I know that means war but really, I am sorry. Anyways…bye!_

I closed my phone and laid down. This can't happen…he called off the wedding, that means war, which means I have to fight my best friend Sammy…I couldn't hurt her! I closed my eyes and cried myself to sleep.

The next day I showed Thal the message, we packed and headed to the airport. We spent the entire flight in silence, both of us thinking about the inevitable war.

The plane landed a few hours later and we got off, got our bags and sat down waiting for the sun to go down. While we were waiting I noticed the guy who had given me the tour standing by a wall, looking around like he was lost. I got up and walked over to him.

"First time in New York or looking for someone?" He looked at me and smiled.

"Both actually. And you?"

"The wedding was called off, so I came home."

"So…How about that date?" I chuckled at his hopeful tone.

"Only if you tell me your name first." I said smiling.

"It's Jason." He said, smiling. My mouth dropped.

"Jason? Son of the strongest wolf leader, Mitch?" He slowly nodded and I shook my head in disbelief and smiled.

"Whats your name?" he asked, watching me.

"Stella Watson" I said. It was his turn to drop his jaw.

"You meand the girl I took on a tour of the city, the girl I couldn't stop thinking about, is the same girl I called off the wedding too…the same wedding in which I was supposed to marry her?"

I started laughing and he joined in. My fiance who called off the wedding was the same guy I met and couldn't stop thinking about. This was perfect! After a few minutes of laughing he pulled me into a hug and I didn't want to let go, it felt so right.

"There you are! Don't run off like that! You scared me! And who is this?" Thalia vented as she came running up to us, bags in hand.

"Thal, this is the guy who gave me the tour. His name is Jason." I said and she stared at him.

"That Jason?"

"That Jason."

"Wedding back on?"

"Mhm"

"You love him?"

"Mmmm Hmmm"

She smiled and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Jason, I'm Thalia Gordon."

"Howdy doo Thal" Jason said with a smile.

I was so happy right now, my best friend and my soon-to-be husband were with me, war will be avoided, and best of all, I already love him. This was turning out to be a "Happily Ever After"

And peopl say there's no such thing as a "Happy Ever After"…

~~~~~End Chapter Three~~~~~~

I know..its kinda short but oh well..I was in a hurry to get it posted, lol.


End file.
